1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions for protecting and sealing various articles such as wood furniture, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furniture wax compositions are quite well known. Generally such compositions comprise a wax component applied directly to a surface (e.g. a wood table top) followed by vigorous wiping or buffing. A need exists for a composition which may easily be applied to a surface, which does not require vigorous buffing, which imparts a protective and sealing finish to the surface, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing need is met by the new and improved protecting and sealing composition of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.